too love
by prkjmins
Summary: jaebum tidak sanggup melihat youngjae menangis, karena ia terlalu cinta. jaebum kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyiksa youngjae, karena ia terlalu cinta. jaebum tidak bisa meninggalkan youngjae, karena ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh di dalam pesona youngjae. [ GOT7 fic . jaebum x youngjae (2jae) . dominant-submissive . gs!youngjae ] (ch3 up!)
1. Chapter 1

**TOO LOVE; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **Im Jaebum x Choi Youngjae**

 **[ WARNING: genderswitch!youngjae; dominant-submissive!au; mature & sexual content; dan peringatan-peringatan lain yang tidak tertulis ]**

* * *

"Jaebum,"

Jinyoung menepuk pundak atasannya yang sedang melamun di balik jendela kantornya. Pria bernama Jaebum itu terkejut kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Jinyoung dengan wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Apa ada data yang kurang?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Jinyoung menahan tawanya, ia tahu Jaebum sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Datanya bulan Februari sudah lengkap, Tuan Tukang Melamun." ejek Jinyoung diikuti dengan tertawaannya yang renyah. Jaebum berdecak pelan sembari melengos. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tertangkap basah oleh sekretaris sekaligus sahabat karibnya, Jinyoung. Padahal ia sudah memberi Jinyoung sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan, tapi kenapa masih saja ketahuan?

"Jangan menggangguku, brengsek—"

"Sedang memanjakan matamu dengan melihat Youngjae, hm?"

Jaebum mengumpat dalam hati, tebakan Jinyoung tidak meleset. _Chief Executive Officer_ muda itu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan jendela, kedua netranya berhenti tepat pada sesosok wanita bersurai karamel yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Wanita itu tampak sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Biasanya ia menikmati kopi hitam, tapi sekarang ia menggantinya dengan cokelat panas karena ada calon bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

Namanya Choi Youngjae, dan ia sedang mengandung anak Jaebum.

"Jadi—kau membiarkan dia hamil?"

"Aku sudah memaksanya untuk menggugurkannya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Dasar keras kepala." jawab Jaebum, ia memutar-mutar cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Cincin itu adalah cincin perjanjiannya dengan Youngjae, tanda bahwa Jaebum dan Youngjae mempunyai suatu ikatan khusus. Jinyoung berjalan mendekati jendela, ingin melihat sosok wanita yang membuat sahabatnya ini menjadi gila.

"Iya. Keras kepala seperti _daddy_ -nya," celetuk Jinyoung, dibalas dengan pukulan keras dari Jaebum. Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu berakhir mengusap lengannya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Pukulan seorang Im Jaebum memang tidak ada duanya, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan pukulan para _street fighter_ , milik Jaebum jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Jaebum memandang sekretarisnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, ia tersinggung dengan kalimat yang barusan Jinyoung katakan. Gara-gara Jinyoung, terlintas bayangan di saat dirinya dan Youngjae sedang bercinta. Dengan tubuh tanpa busana, Youngjae menggeliat sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dengan sebutan _daddy_. Suara halusnya terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Jaebum, sehingga mengingatnya saja membuat tubuh Jaebum menegang—hei, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Jinyoung, panggil Youngjae kemari. Setelah itu kunci ruanganmu, aku tidak ingin diganggu." perintah Jaebum. Jinyoung menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjadi pengganggu di tengah acara privat kalian."

"Park Jinyoung!"

.

.

Jinyoung tersenyum canggung. Belum dapat semenit ia keluar dari ruangan Jaebum, sudah sepuluh lebih staf yang menyapa dan membungkukkan badan kepadanya. Ia berdecak kagum, mengingat kembali bagaimana perusahaan ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Jinyoung masih ingat benar betapa berantakannya kantor ini dulu, sedangkan sekarang semuanya rapi dan bersih karena Jaebum mempekerjakan lima belas pelaksana untuk menjaga kebersihan kantor berlantai lima tersebut. Juga dulu, staf yang bekerja hanya belasan, sekarang sudah ada hampir ratusan orang staf yang berlalu-lalang dalam kantor perusahaan Im. Semuanya adalah hasil jerih payah sahabatnya, Jaebum. Pria itu memang memiliki batas kesabaran yang rendah—bahkan sudah berkali-kali ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena stress hebat—, tapi ia pantang menyerah, mengantarkannya menuju kesuksesan.

"Hei, Park Jinyoung!" seorang pria beranjak dari duduknya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya ramah begitu Jinyoung sampai ke bagian EDP kantor. Namanya Jackson, dia adalah supervisor staf EDP. Ia mendapat pendidikan tinggi berbasis internasional, sehingga sangat dipercayai oleh Jaebum untuk mengepalai salah satu bagian terpenting perusahaan.

"Tumben kau ke sini? Apa ada yang bermasalah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku ke sini hanya untuk Youngjae. Jaebum memanggilnya," Jackson mengerutkan keningnya, ia melihat Youngjae sebentar lalu kembali memandang Jinyoung.

"Kenapa dia memanggil tuan putriku? Biarkan aku saja yang menemui Jaebum—"

"Aih, sudah kubilang ini bukan masalah, Jackson Wang!" Jinyoung menahan tubuh besar Jackson yang akan bertindak. Melihat itu, Jackson kembali bingung.

"Lalu apa?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu dengan nada lugu. Jinyoung tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Iya, benar! Jaebum hanya ingin berbicara saja dengan Youngjae."

"Ya sudah, aku panggilkan dulu." Jinyoung menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika melihat Jackson berbalik untuk memanggil Youngjae. _Well_ , Jackson itu sangat sayang dengan Youngjae—bukan sayang dalam lingkup cinta, hanya sekedar ingin melindungi saja. Maklum pria itu anak tunggal dalam keluarganya, jadi ia menganggap Youngjae sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Youngjae," sesampainya ia di meja kerja Youngjae, Jackson mengetuk pelan CPU komputernya. Mendengar suara ketukan, wanita itu berhenti mengetik lalu melihat siapa yang mngetuknya tadi. Sedetik setelah irisnya bertubrukan dengan netra Jackson, terukir sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Hai, _oppa_. Ada apa?"

"Tadi Jinyoung datang, katanya kau dipanggil Im Jaebum."

Tubuh Youngjae menegang. Jackson menyebut nama Im Jaebum tadi, dan ia yakin ia tak salah dengar. Wanita itu pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat CEO muda sekaligus dominannya bekerja. Semoga saja Jaebum memanggilnya bukan untuk hal yang aneh-aneh—seperti meminta ia duduk di pangkuannya, atau bahkan _blowjob._

.

.

Jaebum menurunkan kakinya dari meja kala indra pendengarannya merangsang suara ketukan dari pintu. Ia menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya, _dia sudah datang._

"Masuk,"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, mempersilakan sesosok wanita mungil yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jaebum untuk masuk. Pria itu mengedipkan matanya, hampir saja ia tidak berkedip selama melihat Youngjae berjalan ke tempat duduk di hadapannya. _For God's sake_ , Youngjae terlihat begitu menggoda dibalik _dress_ pink dan jas merah marunnya. Ditambah dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, membuat lekuk tubuhnya semakin sempurna.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Wanita itu bersuara duluan ketika Jaebum lebih memilih untuk diam sejenak, memperhatikan kecantikan Youngjae yang tidak bisa ia tepis. Jaebum menegakkan punggungnya lalu mempersempit jaraknya dengan wanita seputih salju itu. Ia tersenyum kala melihat kegugupan di wajah Youngjae.

"Aku minta laporanmu bulan Maret,"

"Masih setengah jadi, Tuan. Akan selesai _print_ hari Senin depan." Jaebum menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, pandangannya masih melekat pada Youngjae.

"Bukannya laporan bulanan harus segera disetor, ya?" Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah tampan atasannya. Muncul semburat merah di sekitar pipinya kala melihat lengkungan mematikan di bibir Jaebum. Oh tidak, jangan sampai ia melemah hanya karena itu.

"Maaf, tapi Anda tahu sendiri kan bulan kemarin banyak kegiatan dan banyak staf EDP yang cuti." jawab Youngjae sekenanya. Jaebum bergumam pelan, pria itu memundurkan kursi berodanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepas _high heels_ mu dan duduk di pangkuanku."

Youngjae melebarkan matanya, tidak bisa percaya dengan perintah yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Namun, melihat wajah menggoda Jaebum, Youngjae mau tak mau harus percaya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia melepas sepasang _high heels_ setinggi tiga senti dari kakinya. Wanita itu perlahan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Jaebum.

Ia mengangkat kakinya ragu. Jaebum menunggunya sambil memandang wajahnya yang sudah merah total. Youngjae menjatuhkan pantatnya pelan-pelan di paha dominannya, membuat Jaebum mengerang—menahan gairahnya kala tubuh Youngjae bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

" _Good girl_." Jaebum menarik leher Youngjae lalu memangut bibir ranum yang dimilikinya. Ia melumatnya rakus, membuat Youngjae kewalahan membalasnya. Iya, dalam perjanjian tertulis kalau ia harus membalas ciuman Jaebum. Awalnya Youngjae tidak setuju, tapi melihat reaksi Jaebum yang kurang baik, ia dengan terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Jaebum mulai memainkan perannya sebagai dominan, lidahnya menelusuri setiap sudut goa hangat Youngjae, dan tangannya meremas buah dada wanita itu. Youngjae mengerang, merasakan sebuah sensasi menyetrum ketika Jaebum meremas dadanya. Tidak lama, pria yang menciumnya juga mengeluh akibat bagian bawahnya yang mulai keras karena erangan Youngjae.

"Be—berhenti, Jaebum!" ia mendorong bahu pria itu sekuat tenaga. Youngjae harus segera menghentikannya jika ia masih ingin hidup karena demi apa ciuman ini sudah sangat panjang—dan Youngjae kehabisan napas.

Ia cepat-cepat meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen di sekitarnya setelah Jaebum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Jaebum bergerak menuju jas Youngjae. Belum sempat ia lepas, Youngjae sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Pria itu lantas menatap wanitanya tajam, ia marah.

"Jangan melakukannya di sini, tolong," mohon Youngjae, menambah kerutan di kening Jaebum. Pria itu semakin marah, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menunjukkannya. Namun, Youngjae segera meredamnya dengan, "Ku—kumohon, _daddy_."

Jaebum menghela napasnya, berusaha untuk menarik emosinya setelah Youngjae memohon untuk kedua kalinya. Ia beralih mengelus surai halus Youngjae, sesekali menghirup aroma semerbak dari setiap ujung helainya. Jaebum menyampirkan surai panjang tersebut ke belakang telinga Youngjae kemudian berbisik sesuatu di dekatnya.

" _As your wish, baby_. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus melepas pakaianmu sendiri di rumah. Bagaimana?"

Diam-diam Youngjae meringis. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan bermimpi buruk lagi.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **huhu finally bisa nulis pake cast papah jaebum sama mama youngjae;"**

 **aku nyoba pake genre dominant-submissive. dulu aku suka gitu baca fanfic yang beginian, dan akhirnya aku menciptakan tulisan sendiri, ehe.**

 **please support me with your feedback! thankyou for reading(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2_** **—prkjmins, 2017.**

 **warning: _sexual activity!_**

* * *

Hari sudah malam.

Dokter-dokter mulai melepas jas prakteknya, guru-guru mulai membereskan meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi oleh kertas ujian siswa, dan pegawai kantor telah mengantri di depan _lift_ —meninggalkan semua beban dengan tawaran makan malam yang menggugah dari orang rumah. Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya di parkiran, tangan kanannya sibuk melonggarkan dasinya yang begitu mencekik leher. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah _Lamborghini Asterion_ yang terparkir di barisan VIP. Itu mobil barunya—masih berumur sejagung dibanding dengan mobil sebelumnya, _Porsche Cayman_ yang sudah menemani Jaebum selama ia masih berkuliah.

Pria itu menumpukan badannya pada bagian depan mobil tersebut, kedua netranya melihat sekeliling area parkir. Masih banyak mobil berjejer rapi di garis yang telah ditentukan, mengungkapkan secara tidak langsung bahwa masih ada cukup banyak pegawai yang belum pulang dari kantor. Tapi Jaebum tidak peduli, ia sedang mencari seseorang—lebih tepatnya menunggu secara tidak sabar. Ini tidak salah tulis, Jaebum benar-benar tidak sabar karena ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bercumbu dengan submisifnya.

Ia menunggu, sampai suatu waktu terdengar suara hak sepatu bertubrukan dengan permukaan lantai dari kejauhan, iramanya agak cepat—mungkin ia sedang berlari atau jalan cepat. Jaebum membawa pandangannya menuju asal suara, sedetik kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Choi Youngjae, wanita yang ia tunggu telah datang.

Begitu wanita itu datang, Jaebum segera membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Youngjae sontak memandang Jaebum, tidak biasanya dominannya ini melakukan hal tersebut. Biasanya pria itu hanya sibuk menerima panggilan telepon di kursi kemudi sembari menunggunya turun ke parkiran. Bukannya Youngjae berharap, ya—ia hanya heran. Youngjae masih ingat siapa dia di mata Jaebum. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa lelaki bermarga Im tersebut, hanya seorang submisifnya, bukan kekasih atau istrinya—ya walau pun pada kenyataannya ia sedang mengandung benihnya.

Jaebum menatap iris Youngjae, bingung karena submisifnya itu tak kunjung masuk ke dalam mobil, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya, warna merah padam muncul malu-malu pada kedua pipinya.

"Masuklah. Aku bisa menutup mobilnya sendiri." balas Youngjae. Jemarinya bergerak melepaskan tangan Jaebum dari ujung pintu mobil dengan perlahan, agar ia tak tersinggung. Jaebum hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menuju bagian kemudi mobil. Tak lama, mobil tersebut bergerak keluar dari area parkir kantor.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya bukanlah bagian cerita dunia yang manis. Kisah ini sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam cerita manis, karena sesungguhnya kisah Im Jaebum dan Choi Youngjae adalah kisah tragis.

Pertemuan mereka sangat pahit, di tengah jalanan sepi pada suatu malam. Saat Jaebum baru saja pulang dari kantor, ia melihat seorang wanita sedang berlari dari arah kanan terjatuh tepat di depan matanya. Tak lama, muncul dua tiga pria besar—seperti penagih hutang—datang dari arah yang sama, menodong-nodongkan pisau mereka ke arah wanita tersebut.

Jaebum bukan orang yang peka terhadap sekitar, apalagi kondisi kebatinannya saat itu sedang buruk akibat ayahnya yang datang tiba-tiba ke kantornya, meminta agar ia kembali mengakuinya sebagai seorang ayah. Iya, pria paruh baya yang menjatuhkannya ke dalam dunia gelap itu memintanya untuk kembali—mungkin karena melihat kesuksesan anaknya—. Jelas Jaebum menolak mentah-mentah. Ia sudah kecewa berat dengan sang ayah yang telah mengusirnya ketika umurnya masih menginjak 16 tahun.

Jaebum tidak berniat untuk berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun saat itu, tapi ketika ia bersitatap dengan netra jernih Youngjae yang begitu memilukan, Jaebum menolongnya. Jaebum menolong seorang anak yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya, dengan hutang berlimpah yang belum terbayarkan.

Namun, Choi Youngjae tidak sama seperti Im Jaebum. Ia masih menyayangi orang tuanya, meski pun mereka meninggalkannya dengan sejumlah hutang yang memedihkan mata. Youngjae masih mau mendatangi pusara keduanya—bahkan dengan senyum mengembang, membuat Jaebum gagal memahami jalan pikiran wanita itu.

 _Untuk apa susah-susah mengunjungi orang tua yang tega meninggalkanmu dalam gelap?_ Jika Jaebum adalah Youngjae, jelas pria itu tidak akan menganggap lagi ayah dan ibunya sebagai orang tua.

Ia bertanya kepada Youngjae, dan tahu apa jawabannya?

" _Mereka tetap orang tuaku. Sebanyak-banyak luka yang tercipta dari rasa kehilangan ini, tidak lebih banyak dari kenangan manis bersama mereka."_

 _._

 _._

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Keduanya sudah berada di kamar Jaebum. Warna putih begitu dominan di ruangan itu, menampilkan nuansa klasik sekaligus bersih. Ruangan pribadi Jaebum ini jauh lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan kamar Youngjae, dengan luas dua puluh lima meter persegi dan perabot yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Ranjang _king size_ yang ia gunakan sendiri—pengecualian ketika ia sedang tidur dengan Youngjae—, lalu sofa empuk yang berada tepat di depan ranjang, lemari beserta cermin panjang dari Swedia, belum lagi perlengkapan-perlengkapan lainnya yang serba banyak. Hampir tidak ada benda yang terbilang sederhana dalam kamar Jaebum.

Im Jaebum tersenyum penuh arti kala Youngjae berdiri canggung di depannya. Malam ini, ia ingin mencicipi tubuh submisifnya. Setelah sore tadi berkontak langsung dengan tubuh Youngjae, ia tidak dapat konsentrasi lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Persetan, gambar sampel saja berubah menjadi tubuh telanjang Youngjae—oke, katakan Jaebum mesum.

Youngjae menatap pintu kamar Jaebum gugup, pria itu menguncinya tepat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun dalam hati Youngjae masih memohon untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar, _kitten_. Pintu akan kubuka nanti pagi—,"

"—dan malam ini kau harus memuaskanku."

Jantung Youngjae serasa berhenti berdetak beberapa detik, kedua netranya terperangkap dalam sosok Jaebum yang begitu menggoda dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Rambutnya tak tertata, dua kancing atas kemejanya tidak terpasang, dan dasi merah yang melingkari lehernya terlihat longgar. Semoga saja tidak ada darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Youngjae.

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak lupa kan dengan perjanjian tadi?" ucapnya, masih dengan tatapan intens. Youngjae meremas ujung roknya—ya ampun, seseorang tolong selamatkan jantungnya sekarang juga karena sepertinya sebentar lagi alat pemompa darah itu akan meledak.

"Lepas jas dan _dress_ mu."

"A—apa?"

"Aku yakin telinga manismu mendengar perintahku, sayang." Youngjae menatap gugup pakaiannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia meraih kancing jasnya lalu melepaskannya. Satu per satu kancingnya terlepas, sampai tak ada kancing lagi yang terpasang, Youngjae melepas jas merahnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Kini hanya tersisa _dress_ merah muda selututnya, wanita itu ragu untuk melepasnya.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat lepas pakaianmu lalu duduk di pangkuan _daddy_." astaga, Im Jaebum benar-benar pria brengsek.

Youngjae memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam ketika tangannya bergerak menurunkan _dress_ kesayangannya itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah mendapati tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju sofa—tempat Jaebum duduk—, dan dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah berada di pangkuan Jaebum.

Jaebum tersenyum puas. Astaga, lihatlah payudara itu! Terlihat menyembul di balik bra yang dipakai Youngjae, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Begitu juga dengan bongkahan pantat dalam celana minim submisifnya—oh, Jaebum ingin segera menamparnya di atas ranjang.

" _Goodness,_ kau sebenarnya manusia atau malaikat, hm?" Jaebum menarik belakang leher Youngjae lalu menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum wanita tersebut. Pipi Youngjae memanas, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sehingga tanpa sadar melumat bibir Jaebum, padahal pria itu hanya mengecupnya. Alhasil Jaebum tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"A—ah, maafkan aku," wanita itu menyadari tindakannya. Ia menarik wajahnya kembali, namun ditahan oleh Jaebum.

"Terus cium aku, _Princess._ Puaskan aku." bisiknya sebelum menempelkan kembali belahan bibirnya di tempat yang sama. Youngjae kembali melumat bibir tipis Jaebum dengan mata terpejam. Ia bukanlah seorang _good kisser_ seperti dominannya, yang bisa memabukkan lawan jenisnya dalam sekejap. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi pencium handal jika menyentuh bibir orang saja badannya sudah bergetar?

Jaebum mengelus surai karamel Youngjae pelan ketika merasakan getaran yang meragukan dari tubuh wanitanya. Choi Youngjae ini, padahal sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bercinta tapi masih saja seperti baru pertama kali disentuh—takut dan ragu. Pria itu menepuk punggung Youngjae, menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia kemudian menatap manik gelap itu lekat.

"Tindih aku sekarang juga, bermainlah di atas tubuhku," nada Jaebum terdengar lebih tenang dari biasanya, namun tidak membuat jantung Youngjae berdetak normal—malah lebih cepat lima kali lipat.

Wanita berpipi tembam itu mendorong lembut bahu dominannya agar terbaring ke permukaan kasur. Ia menggigit bibirnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Gerakkan pinggulmu di atas kejantananku," perintah Jaebum. Ia sudah menduga Youngjae pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Mendengar perintah Jaebum, Youngjae sempat terkejut. Ada sekerlip rasa tidak ingin dalam dirinya—kecil sekali. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya, karena menolak Jaebum sama saja dengan cari mati.

" _—shit._ " Jaebum mengumpat pelan, merasakan pantat Youngjae tepat di atas kejantanannya. Ia mengerang, menikmati setiap gerakan pinggul Youngjae yang membuat jiwanya melayang.

Youngjae melambatkan gerakannya ketika mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk bagian bawahnya. Baru saja ia menurunkan pandangannya, Jaebum telah membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Kau lambat, Jae," pria itu melepas kaitan bra Youngjae cepat lalu melumat putingnya dengan rakus. Youngjae meremas kain seprai kasur, menahan desahan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Apakah kurang nikmat?" Youngjae tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia meloloskan sebuah desahan saat Jaebum menampar pantatnya cukup keras.

"Berhenti menampar bokongku, itu sakit!"

"Aku akan berhenti setelah aku mendapatkan panggilanku—"

" _Daddy, that's hurt—_ ah!"

Youngjae memekik, merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang pantatnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Jaebum telah menanggalkan celana dalamnya dan mulai menjamah bagian privatnya. Lubangnya berkedut kala Jaebum memasukkan jari kedua ke dalamnya.

" _Da—daddy—_ "

"Dasar cengeng, begini saja sudah menangis," punggungnya melengkung, kali ini Jaebum memasukkan dua jari sekaligus. Matanya terpejam sangat kuat, membuat satu bulir air mata jatuh melewati pelipisnya.

"Berbalik." perintah sang dominan. Youngjae mengangguk pelan. Dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar total, ia merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Jaebum membuang seluruh pakaiannya ke sembarang arah, napasnya sangat berat akibat menahan gairahnya. Adik kecilnya yang sudah lama bangun terus meminta-minta untuk segera dipuaskan.

Jeritan lemah terdengar dari mulut Youngjae kala Jaebum menghujam lubangnya. Pria itu kemudian menarik kembali tubuhnya lalu menusuknya sekali lagi ke titik yang sama.

"Youngjae, mana suaramu?"

" _Yes, daddy_ uh—"

"Cepat ikuti gerakanku, sayang." Jaebum melambatkan ritmenya sedikit, bertujuan agar submisifnya tersebut dapat mengikutinya lebih mudah. Youngjae perlahan menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan setiap hujaman yang diberikan oleh Jaebum.

"Lebih cepat, _baby—_ "

"Aku sedang berusaha, sabar sedikit!" emosi Youngjae hampir saja tersulut akibat Jaebum mulai menampari pantatnya lagi. Beberapa saat setelah wanita itu sudah berada di tempo yang sama dengannya, Jaebum mengerang. Ia begitu dipuaskan di dalam sana. Lubang Youngjae begitu hangat dan memijat kejantanannya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam barisan kata.

" _Holy shit,_ sebentar lagi aku sampai—"

Mata Youngjae membulat, sepertinya Jaebum menyemburkan cairannya di dalam. Ia selalu lupa untuk menarik kejantanannya ketika ingin orgasme— _pantas saja Youngjae dibuat hamil olehnya._ Sudah mencapai puncak, Jaebum merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping sembari menarik Youngjae lebih dekat. Ia mengesampingkan poni pendek wanita itu lalu mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Hah, coba saja aku beristirahat cukup kemarin, pasti aku masih bercinta denganmu," Jaebum mencubit pelan hidung yang menjadi salah satu pelengkap wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Youngjae mendengus, ia sudah tahu karena kejantanan Jaebum di bawah sana masih tegang.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar atasanku ketahuan sedang tertidur saat memimpin rapat besok." sahut Youngjae. Wanita itu bangun, berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi Jaebum menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae. Jaebum menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat, tidak ada niatan untuk membiarkan Youngjae pergi dari sisinya.

"Tidur di sini saja. Aku ingin memelukmu dalam tidurku."

.

.

Jaebum mengerutkan keningnya ketika secercah cahaya menyerang matanya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka, membiarkan udara sejuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pria itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, berniat untuk membereskan pakaian kerjanya yang semalam ia lempar kemana-mana. Namun ia bingung, kamarnya telah bersih dan rapi—tidak ada lagi pakaian yang berserakan di lantai mau pun sofa. Kemana semua pakaiannya?

Ah. Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum berjalan keluar, mencari wanita yang membawanya ke dalam tidur nyenyak semalam. Dan ia menemukan sosoknya sedang berdiri di depan _counter_ dapur, membelakangi posisinya.

Choi Youngjae sudah terlihat anggun dari sisi belakang. Rambut panjangnya yang tersisir rapi menjuntai sampai punggung, tubuhnya dibalut dengan kamisol putih berenda yang longgar dan celana pendek—menampilkan lekuk mempesona yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Pagi ini, Youngjae bagaikan seorang malaikat yang bermandikan sinar matahari, sangat cantik.

Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika Jaebum tetap mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menaruh perasaan terhadap Youngjae selagi detak jantungnya bertambah seiring waktu setiap ia melihat sosoknya?

Iya, benar.

Jaebum telah jatuh hati pada seorang Choi Youngjae, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Pria itu menatap lekat Youngjae, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk, tangannya membawa secangkir minuman—sepertinya itu susu. Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, Youngjae mengelus perut buncitnya sembari tersenyum ayu.

"—Mama akan membawamu ke dokter nanti siang. Kamu senang tidak?"

Kepala Jaebum seperti dihantam batu beratus ton. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kedua alisnya telah bertaut.

Entah kenapa, Jaebum tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **sorry for slow-update! aku enggak sempat terus megang laptop, dan mumpung libur, aku selesain chapter dua secepat mungkin (kemarin aja selesai ketik un-betaed sampe jam setengah tiga pagi oml).**

 **thankyou buat semua yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite! aku sama sekali ga nyangka bakal ada yang baca fanfic ini hehe.**

 **kebanyakan banyak yang bingung ya sama alur ceritanya. kenapa bummie sama onje terlibat dalam perjanjian, terus kenapa onje hamil, kenapa jaebum gamau ngakuin anaknya, dan masih banyak lagi tanda tanya. tenang aja kok, satu per satu pertanyaannya pasti terjawab** — **ikutin aja terus ceritanya, hehehehehe.**

 **mind to give me feedback?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_chapter 3_** **—prkjmins, 2017.**

* * *

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Suara Jaebum menggema di sepanjang ruangan luas itu, nadanya terdengar kaku. Oh tidak, akan menjadi hari yang buruk jika emosi Im Jaebum sudah tersulut pada pagi hari—bahkan ini tepat setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya kala telinganya merangsang sebuah suara berat khas pria dari arah kamar. Tampak sosok Jaebum dengan kaus oblong hitam tengah berjalan menghampirinya, mata elangnya menusuk irisnya begitu dalam, membuat Youngjae sedikit gugup.

"Ingin ke dokter? Atas ijin siapa?" tanyanya. Ia menghapus jaraknya dengan Youngjae, netranya masih menilik kedua manik sang submisif—mencari-cari titik kelemahan wanita itu.

"Aku akan ijin dulu kepadamu nanti, jadi kalau boleh—"

"Tidak boleh." Youngjae tersentak kala mendengar suara dingin dominannya. Layaknya sebuah jarum beku yang menusuk dada, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Youngjae saat ini.

"Jaebum, ayolah. Kamu tidak memberikanku ijin _check-up_ bulan lalu, masa kali ini juga tidak?" ucapnya sedikit memohon. Sorot matanya terlihat resah, menunjukkan secara gamblang kalau ia keberatan dengan jawaban pria itu.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan pemeriksaan? Apakah makhluk itu akan mati? Tidak 'kan."

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara permukaan kulit yang beradu. Jaebum memegang kulit wajahnya sambil meringis pelan, pipi kanannya panas akibat tamparan yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh Youngjae, "Pria bajingan." bibirnya berucap pelan, namun Jaebum masih dapat mendengarnya.

Pria itu mendorong tubuh rapuh wanita di hadapannya ke dinding lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Tatapannya menajam, mendengar makian dari Youngjae membuat emosinya meledak.

Ia melekatkan pandangannya kepada Youngjae, jemarinya meremas kuat pundak sempit itu, membuat sang pemilik mengeluh kesakitan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau begitu melindungi anak yang berada di perutmu itu. Kuberi tahu, dia tidak berguna. Setelah dia lahir nanti, kau hanya akan direpotkan karena pekerjaannya hanyalah menangis, menangis, dan menangis—"

"—dan aku tidak akan suka dengan hal itu. Terlalu berisik."

Youngjae tampak menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan kedua mata jernihnya yang sudah memerah akibat menahan tangis. Tapi beberapa saat setelah Jaebum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mengangkat kembali dagunya. Ia tidak ingin mahkota di atas kepalanya jatuh hanya karena serangan kecil dari seorang lelaki brengsek.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku melindungi anak ini?"

"Itu semua karena aku menyayanginya. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang malah menyebutnya tidak berguna." ia menelan ludahnya sesaat, merasakan remasan tangan Jaebum yang semakin mengerat pada pundaknya.

"Jika kau membenci anak ini hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu, aku bisa mengatasi tangisannya. Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perkataanmu dengan mendidiknya menjadi anak yang _berguna_ ," ungkapnya ringkas. Youngjae memandang iris Jaebum dengan mata menyalang. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memandang orang seperti itu. Baru kali ini, dan Jaebum merasakan begitu banyak kebencian di dalam kedua mata tersebut.

Pria itu menyeringai kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Youngjae. Ia mempertemukan kening keduanya secara sengaja. Matanya pun tak kalah menyalang, menunjukkan kepada lawan mainnya bahwa ia juga bisa melakukannya—bahkan lebih. Ingat bahwa Im Jaebum tidak suka kekalahan.

"Anak berguna? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Nona?"

"—tanpa ayah di hidupnya, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi anak yang berguna."

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya, sebulir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya tanpa disuruh. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, sehingga tidak tahu menahu kalau tangan Jaebum mulai menjamah perutnya. Jaebum mengelusnya beberapa saat, namun setelah itu tangannya mengeras. Ia menghentikan tangannya pada satu tempat lalu menekan permukaan perut tersebut, membuat Youngjae membuka matanya dan mendorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, brengsek!"

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua kaki jenjang itu membawa raganya pergi dari ruang makan. Selain karena matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata, Youngjae tak mau melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Jaebum—karena ia akui, sekeras-kerasnya Youngjae berusaha memenangkan keadaan, ia tetap kalah. Jaebum jauh lebih handal membuat hatinya hancur lebih dulu, seperti saat ini.

Di samping itu, Jaebum berteriak marah. Rahangnya mengeras, telinganya memerah, dan urat di lehernya terlihat sangat jelas. Ia memukul semua perabotan di sekitarnya, entah itu lemari dapur, meja makan—semuanya. Bahkan ia baru saja melempar cangkir Youngjae ke dinding ruangan, membuat noda baru dari cairan susu tercetak pada permukaannya.

Jaebum tidak suka Youngjae mempertahankan anak itu.

Jaebum tidak suka bagaimana Youngjae menyayangi anak yang berada di kandungannya.

Jaebum tidak suka Youngjae tetap membela anak itu di depan matanya.

Dan dari semua itu, ia tidak suka keberadaannya dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

Dunia telah memasuki jam kerja.

Suasana baik di sekitar mau pun dalam kantor perusahaan Im tampak begitu sibuk. Di dalam kantor, para pegawai melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari, ada yang sedang mencari kertas dokumen, mengopi lembaran dokumen, menjawab panggilan ketua, bahkan ada pula yang sibuk membenahi penampilan di kamar kecil—tentu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi takut ketahuan ketua. Sedangkan di luar gedung, barisan mobil _alphard_ mulai memenuhi jalan teras kantor yang sempit. Mungkin ada sekitaran tiga sampai lima buah mobil yang berbaris rapi di sana.

Jinyoung membungkukkan punggungnya canggung ketika pintu mobil paling depan terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya berkacamata. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk menyambut tamu sahabatnya dengan ramah, "Selamat datang, Tuan."

Melihat senyuman klimis di wajah Jinyoung, pria itu lantas ikut tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangan lelaki muda di hadapannya sambil tertawa pelan. Ah, mungkin Jinyoung mengingatkannya akan masa mudanya. Tampan tapi terlihat bodoh dengan senyuman canggung itu.

Hari ini sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah direncanakan, Jaebum beserta rekannya akan mengadakan rapat bersama perusahaan Amerika. Mereka akan menindak lanjuti tentang kerja sama yang baru saja mereka bangun. Jinyoung sempat naik darah waktu melihat Jaebum terlambat datang ke kantor tadi. Bukan terlambat saja, penampilannya pun juga keterlaluan—berantakan sekali, seperti tidak sedang akan menerima tamu. Akhirnya sebelum rombongan dari Amerika datang, ia terpaksa menarik sang atasan yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk itu ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya sedemikian rupa.

Park Jinyoung menjilat bibir bawahnya tidak tenang kala melihat Jaebum menyambut para tamu di ruang rapat. Ia begitu tampan dan bijaksana di balik balutan jas biru dongkernya, juga rambutnya yang tertata rapi karya tangan Jinyoung. Di depan para tamu, Im Jaebum terlihat sangat berusaha menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tidak menghiraukan keadaan hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Jinyoung menghela napasnya pelan, dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan—Jaebum melakukannya secara profesional. Biasanya jika suasana hatinya sudah buruk, pria itu akan merusak segalanya. Tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin Jinyoung harus menraktirnya minum nanti.

Dan tentang perubahan _mood_ -nya yang terbilang terlalu mendadak, Jaebum bercerita sedikit kepadanya ketika mereka berada di toilet. Katanya pagi ini dia dan Youngjae bertengkar. Jinyoung juga sekilas melihat luka baru di tangan kanan Jaebum, dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Pasti masalah itu lagi.

Tentang anak.

.

 _._

"Youngjae, kau sakit, _baby_?"

Youngjae menengadahkan kepalanya, sudah berdiri sosok supervisor yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya sembari menggeleng pelan kepada Jackson. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, entah kenapa tubuhnya sekarang mendadak meriang. Tiga jam yang lalu, keadaannya masih normal—mungkin hanya perutnya yang bermasalah akibat tidak mendapat masukan karbohidrat sama sekali pagi ini. Namun lambat laun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Youngjae mulai merasa tidak enak badan.

Kening Jackson berkerut, "Tidak mungkin. Bibirmu pucat sekali, Jae. Sudah makan pagi, kan?" tanyanya lagi, tersirat rasa khawatir dalam nadanya.

"Aku belum, _oppa_ —"

"Hei, apa kau gila? Apa suamimu tidak mengetahui ini? Astaga, kau harus makan!" Youngjae membawa pandangannya ke bawah, ia sudah tahu pasti Jackson akan mengomelinya dengan aksennya yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum miris, Jackson tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak punya kekasih atau pun suami. Anak yang dikandungnya ini adalah anak dominannya, Im Jaebum. Youngjae jelas tidak menceritakannya kepada Jackson, karena jika ia mengatakannya, pria berkebangsaan Hongkong itu pasti sudah memenggal kepala atasannya tersebut.

"Kupesankan makanan, ya? Yugyeom, kemari—,"

"Tidak usah, _oppa_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan."

" _Mood_ tidak _mood_ , kau tetap harus makan, Youngjae. Ingat, kau sedang hamil, ada seorang bayi di dalam perutmu—bisa jadi juga lebih dari satu! Setidaknya beri sarapan untuk bayimu," ucap Jackson.

"Perutku mual, aku tidak mau makan." wanita itu menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh, kepalanya saat ini seperti habis dihantam ujung bel menara. Kepalanya berputar-putar, bersamaan dengan perutnya yang terus bergejolak tidak nyaman. Jackson yang melihat kesukaran Youngjae pun menyuruh Yugyeom yang baru datang untuk segera mengantarkannya ke ruang istirahat sebelum ia pingsan.

Tapi terlambat, pandangannya sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Youngjae tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

" _Apa?"_

 _Tatapan Jaebum yang semula biasa berubah menjadi tegang. Youngjae memejamkan matanya, kedua telapak tangannya sudah basah terkena keringat. Ia baru saja memberitahu dominannya itu tentang kabar kehamilan yang dibenarkan oleh dokter kemarin. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tidak percaya_ — _bahwa sekarang ia tengah mengandung benih pria_ —. _Youngjae bahkan hampir menangis di depan dokter, bukan terharu karena ia hamil, tapi sedih karena ia sedang mengandung anak pria yang bukan suaminya._

" _Kau hamil?"_

 _Youngjae mengangguk kecil._

" _Gugurkan."_

 _Tidak terlintas sama sekali di benak Youngjae Jaebum akan berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya berpikir pria itu nanti akan memaklumi kabar ini dan menerima bayinya dengan senang hati, tidak ingat kalau Im Jaebum adalah seorang yang kejam._

 _Pria itu menyentuh pundaknya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanannya, "Gugurkan," ulangnya, dengan pelafalan yang lebih pelan namun berhasil membuat dada Youngjae sesak._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Jaebum tidak membuka mulutnya, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Youngjae._

" _Aku tidak mau_. _"_

" _Lupa dengan perjanjian kita, Youngjae?" Jaebum meremas bahu sempit submisifnya, membuat ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia berhak melakukan ini, Jaebum bisa melakukan apa pun sesukanya terhadap Youngjae._

" _Tidak ada perjanjian soal ini, Jaebum. Tidak ada larangan untuk hamil_ —"

" _Tapi ada perjanjian kalau kau harus melaksanakan perintahku. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus segera menggugurkan bayi itu kalau kau tidak ingin aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri," ancam Jaebum, ia tidak menyaring terlebih dahulu perkataannya yang terlalu berbahaya. Youngjae yang mendengarnya tentu ketakutan, ia cepat-cepat meraih tangan Jaebum lalu memeluk punggung pria itu erat._

" _Jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon."_

" _Singkirkan tanganmu."_

 _Jaebum melepas kedua tangan kurus yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan kasar lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Youngjae yang tengah terisak sendirian di dinding dingin kamarnya. Hatinya hancur, kepalanya linglung penuh dengan dilema, antara menuruti perintah Jaebum atau tetap mempertahankan anak mereka._

 _._

 _._

"Youngjae? Youngjae, _Oh My God!_ "

Kedua manik indah itu mulai menampakkan diri dari balik kelopaknya. Youngjae mengedipkan netranya satu dua kali, pandangannya masih buram. Selagi ia sibuk memperjelas penglihatannya, telinganya merangsang suara seorang pria yang mendesah lega di sampingnya—kedengarannya suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi—. Hidungnya pun mencium aroma kuat antiseptik yang kurang ia sukai.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Di rumah sakit. Astaga Yugyeom, aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Tenangkan dirimu, _hyung_. Youngjae _noona_ sudah bangun."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti vampir! Aku panggilkan suster dulu." ternyata itu Jackson Wang, ia pergi keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut, meninggalkan Youngjae dan Yugyeom di sana.

Youngjae yang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas lantas menatap Yugyeom, "Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Noona_ tadi pingsan. Jackson _hyung_ sangat panik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa _noona_ ke rumah sakit," jawab pria muda bertubuh ideal tersebut. Ia kemudian membantu Youngjae yang ingin bersandar. Tak lama, Jackson kembali bersama dengan dua orang wanita berseragam ala suster. Satu membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan gelas, dan satu lagi pergi menghampiri Youngjae, sepertinya hendak mengecek kondisinya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Anda sekarang?" tanyanya sembari mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Youngjae. Perawat itu mengangguk kemudian memposisikan sebuah meja kecil di depan Youngjae. Rekannya bergerak meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke permukaan meja tersebut.

"Selain kelelahan, Anda tadi juga tidak makan sehingga tidak ada energi yang masuk. Anda bisa memakan bubur ini untuk memulihkan stamina, dan sepulang dari rumah sakit jangan lupa untuk minum susu ibu hamil untuk bayi Anda, Nyonya."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan—"

Kalimatnya terpotong kala sebuah sendok melesat ke dalam belahan bibirnya. Rasa asin dan gurih mulai menyebar dalam mulutnya, ditambah dengan kehangatan yang memacu selera makannya. Jackson kemudian menarik sendok tersebut dari mulut Youngjae lalu berdeham, menyadarkan kedua perawat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

" _Oppa,_ kau menyakiti gigiku!" Youngjae menyentuh bibirnya. Pantas saja ketuanya ini sampai sekarang belum mempunyai kekasih, lihat saja sikapnya! Menyuapi saja bisa menyakiti.

"Salahmu terlalu banyak mengoceh. Sekarang makanlah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah vampirmu lagi," balas Jackson. Ia meraih tangan kanan _adik_ nya lalu memberikan sendok tadi kepadanya.

"Tuan Jackson manis sekali terhadap istrinya, tidak seperti suamiku yang kerjaannya hanya tidur di depan televisi seharian," timpal seorang dari kedua perawat di samping kiri ranjang Youngjae.

" _Ay_ , Youngjae _noona_ bukan istri Jackson _hyung_ , Suster." tiba-tiba Yugyeom membuka mulutnya. Jackson mendelik, sedangkan perawat tadi tertawa kecil.

"Yugyeom, diamlah—"

"Youngjae _noona_ terlalu bagus untuk disandingkan dengan _hyung_ , serius!"

"Hei, Kim Yugyeom!"

Ruangan kecil itu seketika riuh akibat pertengkaran konyol yang dilakukan oleh Jackson dan Yugyeom. Namun Youngjae tidak hanyut di dalamnya, wanita itu terdiam melamunkan sesuatu. Ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan perawat yang pamit pergi saja ia tidak dengar. Youngjae terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Dari semua perhatian yang Jackson berikan untuknya, Youngjae ingin Jaebum melakukannya juga untuk dirinya. Tapi melihat situasi, bukankah ia terkesan terlalu berharap? Bukankah itu tidak mungkin terjadi?

.

.

"Kuantarkan sampai rumah bagaimana? Ini sudah malam, aku hanya takut saja tidak ada taksi yang lewat." Jackson menatap Youngjae yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti ada. Jika semisal tidak ada, aku akan mengambil bis."

"Ah, kuantarkan saja, ya? Aku khawatir ada pria nakal yang menyentuhmu," sahut Jackson, membuat Youngjae tertawa dibuatnya. Ia lantas mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang lucu.

"Kau berlebihan, _oppa_. Sudahlah, aku bisa menjaga diri, kok." Jackson menghembuskan napasnya pelan, beberapa saat setelahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah, Choi Youngjae. Pulang nanti jangan lupa makan malam dan minum susumu, oke?"

"Siap, Kapten!"

Jackson menjerit pelan—tidak kuasa melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada anak buah yang ia sayangi itu dan menancap gasnya keluar dari area gedung kantor, meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian di teras kantor.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih, Jaebum pasti sudah di rumah—jadi tidak mungkin pria itu akan muncul di depan matanya. Apalagi tadi pagi mereka bertengkar, sangat tidak mungkin Jaebum mau mengantarkannya pulang. Youngjae segera berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Benar kata Jackson, tidak banyak taksi yang beroperasi di sekitar wilayah kantor. Memang ada beberapa yang lewat, tapi sayangnya mereka sedang mengantar pelanggan lain.

Wanita bersurai cokelat karamel itu akhirnya duduk di bangku halte, sedikit ragu karena tempat pemberhentian bis ini terlihat sepi. Youngjae juga merasakan firasat yang aneh sejak berada di halte, namun ia berusaha untuk menepisnya dan tetap berpikiran positif—bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia akan pulang dengan selamat.

Angin malam terus berhembus, membuat Youngjae mengeratkan mantel merah mudanya. Ia melihat ke jalanan, berharap bis yang ditunggunya segera datang karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tahan dengan udara malam. Terlihat seorang lelaki muda bertopi hitam dari arah pandang Youngjae, ia sepertinya sedang berjalan ke halte.

Dan benar, lelaki itu berhenti di halte dan mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari tempat Youngjae duduk. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, mungkin lelaki ini sebaya dengan Yugyeom—dua puluh tahunan. Di balik topinya, tersimpan wajahnya yang cukup tampan, dengan sorot mata yang tajam juga rahangnya yang tegas—sedikit mirip dengan Jaebum, hanya saja matanya lebih besar.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Youngjae tersentak, netranya bertemu langsung dengan mutiara hitam yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut. Maniknya tampak begitu jernih dan melengkapi ukiran wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, maafkan aku." pemuda itu tersenyum samar, melihat wanita di sampingnya tadi mulai salah tingkah. Sepertinya wanita ini manis juga.

" _Noona_ habis dari mana malam-malam begini? Bukankah berbahaya seorang wanita berada di luar sendirian?" celetuknya, ia menaikkan topinya agar tidak terlalu menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Apakah kamu tahu kapan bis akan berhenti di halte ini?" tanya Youngjae polos. Mendapat pintu terbuka dari _mangsa_ nya, pemuda tadi menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Youngjae.

"Di jam ini, bis terakhir harusnya sudah datang. Mungkin jalanan sedang macet, makanya terlambat." Youngjae bergumam panjang, ada sedikit rasa lega ketika lelaki ini datang. Ia jadi tidak sendirian lagi dan setidaknya mempunyai teman untuk berbicara.

Tapi sepertinya Youngjae salah beranggapan.

" _Noona_ , bisakah _noona_ membantuku?" pemuda itu menyentuh tangan kiri Youngjae yang kosong. Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya secara tidak langsung kepadanya. Dari saku jaketnya, lelaki muda tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda itu tidak begitu kecil, namun tidak bisa juga dibilang besar. Ujungnya tajam dan bisa menusuk siapa pun kapan saja. Itu pisau.

"Aku sedang kekurangan cat merah, bisakah _noona_ membantuku mendapatkannya?" ujung bibir pemuda itu naik, menunjukkan senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Youngjae membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"U—um, maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Dan bisakah kamu menyingkirkan benda itu? Aku takut."

"Maksud _noona_ pisau ini?—"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Youngjae berteriak, pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan pisaunya di depan lehernya, mungkin jaraknya sekitar sejengkal lagi sebelum permukaan dingin pisau tersebut mengenai leher putih Youngjae.

" _Noona_ dengan senang hati kan membantuku?"

"Ti—tidak!"

"Aku tidak peduli _noona_ senang atau tidak, yang penting aku akan mendapatkan cat merahku sekarang!"

.

.

Tepat sebelum benda tajam itu mengenai kulit Youngjae, pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan—terdengar pula sekilas suara pukulan. Tubuh Youngjae ditarik oleh seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung hanya terdiam, pandangannya mengarah ke suatu titik. Youngjae pun spontan mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia menangkap sosok Jaebum tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda bertopi hitam tadi.

"Jaebum, jangan mendekat!—"

"Diam, Youngjae. Tetaplah bersamaku," cegat Jinyoung, kedua lengannya menahan tubuh Youngjae yang memberontak. Wanita itu menjerit ketika pemuda tadi mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Jaebum.

"Sialan," umpat Jaebum, ia memegang lengan kanannya yang terkena tebasan pisau pemuda tersebut. Lelaki gila itu tertawa melihat pria di hadapannya mulai berdarah.

"Padahal _noona_ ingin membantuku, tapi kau malah menggangguku!" ujarnya, kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati Jaebum.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh dia, Bocah." Jaebum meluncurkan pukulannya ke pelipis lelaki tersebut, membuatnya bergerak mundur. Tidak sampai situ saja, pria bermata elang itu juga menendang perutnya. Lelaki bertopi hitam tadi tersungkur, ia terbatuk-batuk sebelum berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi dari halte.

"Enyahlah dari Bumi ini, Bocah!"

Jaebum mengeluarkan napasnya kasar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan—tempat dimana Jinyoung menarik Youngjae. Di sana, netranya bertemu dengan manik hitam yang tidak ia jumpai seharian ini. Wanita itu tengah memandangi lengannya yang berdarah dengan wajah pucat. Matanya melebar kala sosok tersebut mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Youngjae!"

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **hello! long time no see, kapan ya terakhir aku update? ehehe, i'm sorry. minggu ini banyak halangan, banyak tugas yang enggak meyakinkan buat diduain, will you forgive me? wk.**

 **3k words, dan aku harap ini bisa membayar hutang aku. untuk cowo bertopi item yang mainannya pisau tadi, aku ngebayanginnya dia jung jaehyun dari nct. cocok enggak? harus cocok gamau tau .abaikan**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu. maaf aku enggak sempat balas, tapi tenang aja aku masih tetap baca kok. seneng gitu baca review kalian, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu .eh**

 **don't forget to leave your footsteps, thankyou:)**


End file.
